With development of Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol, IP) technologies, convergence of multiple networks based on the IP technologies becomes an inevitable trend in future network development. Featuring wide coverage, the convergence relates to various aspects, such as users, operators, network technologies, devices, and solutions. From a perspective of a user, the user expects that the user can enjoy ubiquitous personalized services by using various wired and wireless converged access modes and easy and feasible communication modes. An operator expects to provide quadruple-play service operation for users in a unified manner, and increase market share and profit.
In construction of a public bearer platform based on the IP technologies, a critical point for access network convergence is to implement convergence of various broadband access modes and seamless handover of services between various access networks. In the prior art, a method for converged access in different networks uses a link backup mode to implement bandwidth binding in multiple networks. The link backup mode is merely to use multiple links in a time-sharing manner. However, when specifically viewed from a certain period of time, it is still single-link access, and in essence, real bandwidth convergence is not implemented.